Young Love
by astateofgrace
Summary: Not a single word escaped anyone's lips as the adults, wide-eyed, realised what this was. Well, that was until Jeff burst into hysterical giggles. 'Shut up, Jeff! This isn't funny' Sebastian whispered forcefully. Future Sebtana, Niff and Klaine.


**A/N: This is completely random, inconceivable and written in like a minute, but I have a growing obsession with Sebtana and Niff so I couldn't help myself. Seeing a non-bastard side of Sebastian and them all having kids that are friends is just too good an opportunity to pass up. To give you an idea; Sebtana are married with a 5-year old daughter, Annie (name choice should be fairly obvious for those who have seen 'Michael'. For those who haven't seen it, SEE IT). Niff are married with a 5-year old son, Connor. Klaine are married with twins, 4-years old Roman and Evelyn. Vague mentions of sex. Vague. **

'Annie Catalina Smythe, you'd better tell your parents what is going on right now or I will take away Singstar _and _your keyboard for a month.'

The talented, raven-haired five-year old winced at her father's threats and quickly considered giving in; she lived for her music. She bawled her eyes out when she wasn't allowed near the piano keys at home. She lived for the occasional songs that the Smythe family would perform for themselves as a trio. A moment where Annie Smythe wasn't_ at least_ humming under her breath was rare. Music was everything to her. The threat of that being taken away from her was extremely serious. But wait, she remembered her goal; she remembered why her clueless parents were being dragged up the Sterling-Duval's pathway. This was important. If her father wanted to threaten her, so be it. Annie Smythe let go of her father's hand as she stopped and rapped on the front door sharply. Impatiently tapping her foot, she waited with baited breath for the door to open. Finally it did and the Smythe's were met with the face of Jeff Sterling-Duval.

'Oh, hey guys. We weren't expecting you.' Jeff smiled as he saw who it was, his face soon being overtaken with a puzzled expression as he stepped aside automatically to let the guests in.

'Connor was!' Annie exclaimed confidently before rushing off down the hallway to the stairs that led to Connor's bedroom. The adults frowned as they watched the youngest Smythe disappear.

'Did Connor and Annie have a play date that we didn't know about?' Jeff trailed off as he pointed in the direction that Annie disappeared in.

'I don't think so.' Sebastian replied.

'So, why…'

'Your guess is as good as ours, blondie.' Still feisty as always, Santana Smythe interrupted, shrugging as she led herself to the kitchen.

'Guests, Nick.' Jeff warned as he slid up to the kitchen bench. The brunette looked up from his book at his husband and then across to the Smythe's.

'Oh, hey! Didn't expect to see you guys today.'

'Believe me, neither did we.' Santana muttered. The door bell rang again and Nick got up this time. Apparently he wasn't quick enough though as two young brunettes, one male, one female barged into the house, gave a quick wave to the adults and raced off in the direction Annie had disappeared in.

'What the…' Jeff started.

'Do you guys know what this is all about?' Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked in through the front door. Sebastian shrugged and Nick shook his head as the ex-Warblers sat down.

'I'll go find out.' Santana decided and stood up, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder and walking towards Connor's bedroom. The guys barely had time to utter a few words to each other before she was back, perching herself on the spare seat at the kitchen table.

'I knocked on the door and Connor and Annie yelled at me to go away.' She said incredulously, quite insulted.

'What are they _doing _in that room?' Blaine exclaimed.

'I shudder to think.' Jeff retorted, to everyone's disgust.

'They're _way _too young for that, Jeff.' Nick quickly shot down any thought of that possibility.

'I didn't mean sex! Seriously, Nick, what are you, five?'

'Your son is five, Jeff. If I am five, that means he will have thought about sex too. Sex is a pretty good possibility.'

'He's your son, too, idiot.'

'We've gotta get Annie out of that room.' Sebastian realised all of a sudden, jumping out of his seat.

'Get real, dude.' Jeff scoffed.

'We all know how your son is with the ladies, Sterling. I will no longer allow him to be around my baby girl.' Sebastian shot back. Blaine pulled him back into his seat.

'You're all being ridiculous. Yes, they are five. But come on, five year olds see two cows going at it in the field and think they are just piggy-backing. They're too innocent to think otherwise.' Blaine explained.

'No, _Annie_ is innocent. _Connor_ is a menace.' Santana corrected. Before either Jeff or Nick could reply, a quiet cough interrupted. They turned to see little Evelyn Anderson wearing a pink dress with daisies in her hair, hands clasped behind her back.

'Lady and gentlemen…' she started. Santana raised her eyebrows at that.

'If you would accombany me to Mr. Connor Sterling-Duval's rensidence, the wonderful ceremony can began.' Evelyn recited her speech with her eyes to the ceiling as she spoke. 'Please.'

She then raced off back to Connor's room.

'Wha…' Santana asked, trailing off.

'Let's find out.' Kurt shrugged.

'You need to teach your daughter how to speak, by the way, Blainers.'

'Shut up, Sebastian.'

'Um, okay…' Blaine said disbelievingly as the adults stepped into Connor's room. The room was surprisingly clean for a young boy; his bunk bed in the corner was made neatly and all his toys were stacked away in the cupboard. Nick had a frightful suspicion that if he opened his son's cupboard doors, everything Connor Sterling-Duval owned would fall out. Six plastic chairs were aligned in two rows facing Roman and Connor. Blaine and Kurt's eldest, Roman stood in front of the bed, facing away from it to look at Connor. Nick and Jeff's son was dressed in a black tuxedo jacket and white shirt which looked strangely like it came from his fathers' cupboard; the sleeves were rolled up and the bottom reached the ground. The girls, however, were nowhere to be seen.

Roman gestured as smoothly as an extremely excited four-year old could towards the seats. Sebastian, Santana and Nick sat down quickly in the front row, while Blaine, Jeff and Kurt took the back seats, all with puzzled looks on their faces.

'What is he…what are they…what_ is_ this?' Nick whispered.

'Daddy! Be quiet!' Connor turned his head around and scolded. Nick raised his eyebrows. Little Roman couldn't help himself, and squealed with excitement 'Guess what, Pa? Daddy? I get to be the best man _and _the Pweist! _Me!_'

Not a single word escaped anyone's lips as the adults, wide-eyed, realised what this was. If the room was quiet before, it was dead silent now. Well, it was silent until Jeff burst into hysterical giggles.

'Shut up, Jeff! This isn't funny!' Sebastian whispered forcefully, turning around in his seat. Roman started to hum the wedding march and Evelyn, the bridesmaid, appeared at the entrance to the room again, this time with a bouquet of drooping daisies. Jeff only laughed harder. Even Blaine and Kurt had to stifle a giggle or two. The front row of adults, though, were still wide-eyed with horror as Annie Smythe walked in behind young Evelyn, who stumbled on her dress a few times while heading towards the boys. The apparent bride was wearing the white dress her mother had bought for Uncle Sam's and Aunt Mercedes' wedding a few months ago with a torn white shirt (apparently meant to be a veil) that Sebastian recognised to be his, attached to a glo-stick ring for a flower circlet. Sebastian buried his head in his hands.

'I'm _so _getting pictures of this!' Blaine whispered and pulled out his iPhone.

'Pa! No!' Roman stopped the wedding march to exclaim.

'Just think of me as the official wedding photographer, Ro Ro.' Blaine assured him. The bride and groom appeared quite happy with this arrangement and two seconds later, Blaine was busy snapping pictures.

'Deawy bewoved,' Roman started and even Nick had to chuckle at his baby voice. 'We are gathered here to cewabwate the wedding of Connor Jakob Sterwing-Duwal and Annie Catawina Smythe, bwa bwa bwa.' Roman got bored and skipped a bit.

'Evie, do you have the wings?' Roman held out his hand to his sister who shuffled forward to drop two plastic rings into his hand. Santana thought they looked a lot like the rings that she and Annie found in the cereal box they bought the other day.

'Does anybody have a weason why these people can't be mawied today?' Romain spoke up and looked at the audience. Sebastian stood automatically along with Nick.

'Do I have a reason?' Sebastian started.

'Connor, mate, did you even ask Annie's parents first?' Nick asked, exasperated. 'You know you have to do that first?'

Connor sighed and turned around. 'Of course I did, I'm a gentleman. Uncle Sebastian said "yes" of course.'

'What? No I didn't.' Sebastian retorted.

'Yes, you did. I asked whether I could marry Annie one day, and you said yes!'

'Yeah, daddy!' Annie added eagerly.

Oh, _one _day, Connor! I said _one _day! Not two days later.'

'Annie, dulzura, you do realise what you're getting yourself into? You're marrying a boy that you're going to have to put up with forever.' Santana spoke up, questioning her daughter although she knew that this wedding was in no way permanent.

'Yes, mama, I love him!' Annie piped.

'Oh, God Almighty.' Sebastian sank back into his seat. Jeff patted him on the shoulder. Roman took the silence as the queue to move on.

'Do you take this man…' Roman continued his speech and gave the rings to the "engaged" pair while Blaine leant forward and whispered 'I'd hardly call him a man.' in Nick's ear. Needless to say, he received a good punch.

'With this wing, I thee wed bwa bwa bwa bwa. You may now kiss the bwide.' He finished his speech with a nod, quite proud of himself.

'NO!' Sebastian leapt out of his seat.

'Oh, let them, Seb. It's not like they're going to go piggy-backing.' Jeff smirked. Sebastian's eyes shot up again in dread. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her husband back down, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Sebastian and Nick squeezed their eyes shut as the newlyweds leant in for a peck. A moment later, Jeff whispered 'It's over, dude.' in his ear. Sebastian cautiously opened one eye to see his daughter and Connor still kissing.

'ARGH!' he jumped and shut his eyes forcefully again. Jeff laughed, 'Just kidding.'

Connor and Annie pulled apart quickly, blushing as they did so. Roman joined their hands triumphantly.

'Done!' he exclaimed. Kurt giggled.

'Just be thankful that you don't have to pay for the wedding, Seb.' Blaine laughed while Sebastian groaned.

'Yes, the kids were quite innovative with what they had.' Kurt nodded in approval.

'Photo op!' Blaine announced and snapped a picture of all four kids, Evie and Roman on either side of the hand-holding newlyweds.

'Where's the honeymoon to be?' Jeff asked as stood and ruffled his son's brown hair.

'Stela's house.'

Blaine and Kurt grinned.

'And Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are okay with that?' Santana raised her eyebrow.

'Yup! They said that they would invite Stana around to play if Aunt Quinn and Uncle Joe said she could!' Annie exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

'What I don't get is why this place is so clean; I'm pretty sure Connor hasn't cleaned his room since we moved in.' Jeff puzzled as the rest of the adults stood up, the kids giggling to themselves.

'Annie told me to.' Connor answered with a grin. Blaine picked up Evie as she approached him and kissed his daughter's forehead.

'Why do you clean when Annie asks you, but not when your Dad and I ask?' Nick asked, confused.

'Because Annie is my wife and you have to do what your wife tells you.' Connor recited with a smile towards the raven-haired bride.

'Ah, someone has finally tamed the beast that is Connor Sterling-Duval.' Kurt chuckled.

'Who told you that?' Nick asked, ignoring Kurt's previous comment.

'Annie, of course!'

'That's my girl.' Santana winked proudly while Sebastian raised his eyebrow, an almost approving look cast over his face. Sebastian picked up the bride, who snuggled into his neck, pulling off her "veil" and tossing it on the floor.

'Thirty seconds of marriage and she's already got you whipped. Dude, haven't I taught you anything?' Jeff shook his head in mock sadness.

'You can talk, Dad. You rearranged the DVD cupboard just because you know Daddy likes everything alphabetical.'

Sebastian laughed at that.

'Touché.'

**There you go. Random, I know. I am in no way a native Spanish speaker; the few Spanish words used were from the internet, so forgive me if they were wrong. I would think 'mamá' would be pretty self-explanatiory, and apparently 'dulzura' is the Spanish equivalent of 'sweetie'. Apparently. I have no idea as to how wedding's go and what the Priest or whoever is meant to say, but I have a feeling that 5-year olds have no idea either. So bear with us. We are learning. **


End file.
